Stollen kiss
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: While strolling through the grounds of Hogwarts decides young Severus Snape to evesdrop on a pair of friends and a stranger...


A/N: ok got this idea to use this in a way hinted pairing idea for a one-shot after reading the new pages from **Reji-Neguro**'s Doujinshi which is the Doujinshi version of **JadeOokami**'s '_They all fall down'…_ P.S.: and as a side info this is also a preview part of a scene which will partly appear in my future story _'Before the Curtains Fell'_ and my going on fic _'The Magic of the Rose Cross'_…

* * *

The bright April sun shone down to the lush grassy hill surrounding the majestic castle of Hogwarts, the ancient castle serving as a school for young witches and wizards since its founding thousand years ago. The students had currently Easter holydays, but some people decided to stay behind and to use the large library inside the castle to study then the exams were nearing dangerously. A young black haired boy was slowly strolling through the garden, a book held tightly against his chest. He needed some fresh air after sitting for hours down in the common room and studying for Transfiguration.

As he made his way through the garden drifted suddenly familiar voices in to his ear, but there was a third voice he had never heard before. Well he was always told by the two people he considered his closest friends Lily Evans, a girl with whom he was friends since they were children and tried to keep they friendship even thought she was a lion and he a snake, and Lucius Malfoy a Prefect in his House and in a way his protector then no other Slytherin tried getting to him in the privacy of they fellow snakes because of him being a half-blood because of the blonde, that he was to curious for his own good. Well, he couldn't argue about that as he was trying to sneak as close as possible to hear better and if there was a chance get a glimpse at the stranger. There in the clearing he spotted two of his fellow classmates only a year above him. One of them was a tall handsome looking redhead standing there smirking, the other was another boy with longish, slightly curly black hair tied back in a ponytail talking animatedly with a young man he had never seen, he was studying Ligllemense in secret plus he had a good memory. The other looked to be around his early twenties with shoulder length black hair and a handsome face, he was holding out a hand on which a black coloured butterfly rested. He sneaked closer and thus was able to hear them talking.

"_I'm actually not that worried about my exams, I'm one of the best in Potions, Ancient Runes and Charms, Mana and Marian had already gone through with me with Transfiguration…" _he heard Nicholas say, the boy's voice always sounded so melodious as if he would always sing, while the redhead snorted.

"_Don't see why I needed to sit there with the two of you, I'm pretty good in that class." _at this looked the stranger grinning at the speaker.

"_You know Marian__, that you could have just told Mana to let you go?" _his voice carried a strange tone to it, similar to the little parts he heard form Nicholas.

"_As if, I would ever dare that." _Cross snapped before turning to Nicholas. _"Tell your brother that he should know that your other brother can be frightening, even more then Road or the one with the major sibling complex for the two of you and no, I don't mean Adam, but he can be just as creepy with that." _he brought out which made the duo share a frighteningly similar grin while Severus raised an eyebrow, if he knew right had Neah only one brother and that was Mana a Head Boy in they House.

"_I know, but he means good." _replied the stranger laughing before a new butterfly landed on his arm, from where do those come from? _"Ah Marian, I don't wish to bother you, but I think your sister is currently getting flirted on by someone." _Severus sent a silent prayer that it is that annoying mutt, Cross Marian was famous for dealing roughly with everyone who either upsets or flirts with his younger sister Maria who was in Ravenclaw.

"_WHAT! THAT MUT__T BLACK IS SO DEAD!" _and with that dashed the redhead away while screaming death threats against a certain Sirius Orion Black who started sneezing as he stood in front of a petite looking girl with long raven hair. Nicholas only shook his head grinning before turning to his '_brother'_. "_I might as well go after him and make sure that the school grounds will not turn in to the remains of a battlefield. Thanks that you were here, say hay to the others and tell Adam that he doesn't need to worry that much over me and I really liked the new scarf Road had sent me." _with that Nicholas hugged the other and walked calmly in the directions from were he could screams and the sound of a battle raging.

Severus decided that this was also his cue to stop eavesdropping and to sneak away as best as he can, but then he caught a movement from the corner of his eyes. Turning around slowly he was greeted by the sight of one of those black butterflies floating there seemingly watching him before it flew to its owner as he now knew. "You can come out now from your hiding place." the other said suddenly and Severus felt his stomach drop. So those butterflies were some kind of familiars of that man and he could because of this understand them.

Oh great…

Swallowing the lump which has build itself inside his throat as he moved himself slowly out from his hiding spot inside the bushes, one pale hand near his wand. Slytherin survived because they were careful and sneaky, not rushing head first in to fights like those idiot Gryffindors. Black eyes locked with dark ones as he looked up at the stranger, he looked even more handsome close up. Okay…he was certainly spending to much time with Lucius and allowing him to cling to him. Suddenly were two fingers placed under his chin, lifting his head up, when had he even lowered his head?

"Oh my, you are certainly a cute one." the man said at which Severus blushed, he thought that with Lucius always calling him that and Lily also, he never believed that one, he wouldn't react to that word, so much also about that one.

"Who are you?" he heard himself ask.

"Oh, me? I'm just an older adoptive sibling of Nicholas who come by in the break for a short little chat for a few hours before I leave." he said and Severus nodded that he gave a plausible explanation, but didn't give a name and he only said that he was Nicholas's sibling, the last part was strange, but the guy was acting like any Slytherin would.

"Does the Headmaster know?" the young blackhead asked while the other chuckled at him in a pleasant, but flirtaeus laugh.

"Of course, how else would I have managed to come hear.", but somehow had the young snake a doubting feeling by these words, they were to sweet with something bitter hidden inside. "Well then, it was a pleasure meeting you, we might even meet up again." Severus suddenly felt his eyes widen when soft lips brushed against his lips before they owner pulled away and disappeared with a coy smile on his lips while the poor boy tried to get over the shock of being kissed by another man.

Ugh…hopefully he would never met that guy again or they would have a long _chat _about daring to steal his first kiss.

_Owari _


End file.
